


The way to a Danno's heart is definitely through his stomach

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny closes his eyes for a moment and prays for French toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to a Danno's heart is definitely through his stomach

Danny stretches his arms over his head as he gets to the bottom of the stairs, his jaw cracking with a yawn as he lowers them again, shuffling towards the kitchen now and the sounds of Steve doing something that may or not be breakfast. It might just as well be Steve cleaning his weapons or tipping his ammunition as it might be pancakes or, seeing as it's Valentine's Day, French toast. Danny closes his eyes for a moment and prays for French toast.

He slides a hand under his undershirt (one of Steve's originally - it still has some oil stains from the Marquis that persist even with a Navy SEAL's laundry skills) and scratches his stomach as he enters the kitchen, assessing the situation.

"Morning."

Danny's not surprised that Steve heard him coming and doesn't turn from where he's standing by the stove. A plus one for French toast already; Danny resists pumping his fist.

"Morning."

Danny all but purrs it, he can't help it, not when Steve is standing there shirtless, wearing that pair of pyjama bottoms that are so loose they're only just this side of scandalous they ride so low on his hips. Danny moves up behind him and winds his arms around Steve's waist, leaning in to press his nose against the warm skin of Steve's back. He still smells of sleep and Danny wants to curl up in him.

"Mm, you haven't showered yet."

"I was waiting on you."

Danny presses his smiling mouth into Steve's shoulder blade, closing his eyes as he rubs his whiskered chin against Steve's back, feeling the shiver that runs through him in reply. He lets his hands roam over Steve's front, following the ridges of his muscles from memory, then moving lower, along the trail of hair under Steve's belly button, dipping just under the waistband of his pyjama pants and into the thicker patch of hair that awaits him there.

"You want me to burn your breakfast, D.?"

Steve's voice sounds amused more than annoyed, making Danny smile even more. He kisses up Steve's spine and stands on tip-toes to see over Steve's shoulder.

"What are you making me anyway?"

"Omelette."

Danny makes a face. Fine, he'll make his own damn French toast at the weekend.

"Don't make that face. It's ham and cheese, just how you like it. I even used the yolks."

Danny mock-gasps, bringing the hand that isn't ensconsed in Steve's pants back to cover his mouth. 

"No! Surely not? Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Steven?"

Steve elbows him in the ribs before turning around, waving his spatula in a way that Danny supposes is meant to be menacing but comes off more adorable than anything else. Not least because Steve's hair is still sticking up in clumps and there are fading pillow creases on his cheek. Danny can only grin up at him as he reaches to run his fingertips over Steve's face, tracing the pillow marks.

"You wanna eat or not?"

Danny waggles his eyebrows which gets a snort out of Steve as he turns back to flip the omelette and set it to one side. It's only then that Danny notices the tray sitting on the counter with a mug of coffee and a plate piled high with malasadas already on it. There's a glass of something Danny hopes is just plain OJ, too. Danny makes a small sound in the back of his throat before he can stop himself. He feels Steve shrug against him.

"I was gonna bring it up to you."

He's pretty sure that if he could see Steve's face right now there would be a tell-tale flush forming across the bridge of his nose, but he doesn't say anything because his stomach is doing those flippety somersaults again. 

"You still can. Pretend I was never here. I'll go back to bed, you bring me food like a good Neanderthal."

"Neanderthals were almost exclusively carnivores, Danny. I mean, I can go out and drag you back a wild boar, but then your coffee would get cold."

"You're funny. Have I told you that? Because you regularly split my sides, babe."

Steve hums, transferring the omelette from the pan to another plate and arranging it on the tray. Danny stays plastered to his back as he moves, his hand slipping even lower, touching the base of Steve's dick just lightly before sliding a finger either side of it in a V-shape, feeling it twitch a little. He kisses Steve's shoulder again and takes another deep breath of him, content to spend the rest of the day just like this. Maybe they can call in sick or 'lose' their phones for a day. 

"Come on. Let's go back to bed."

"What about- "

"Bring the tray. We'll need to get our strengths back up after what I have planned."

Steve grins over his shoulder and nods, picking up the tray one-handed and balancing it with enough skill and measured ease that Danny would swear he'd been a waiter all his life, and not some ninja SEAL. He makes a mental note to ask about an undercover mission in a fancy restaurant some time. Steve is still grinning when he leans in to kiss Danny, his lips sweet with sugar from the malasada or two he'll swear blind he hasn't eaten, but Danny always knows.

"Happy 'no chocolate, no flowers' Valentine's, Danno."

"Right back at ya, babe."


End file.
